Huell Howser
Huell (Breaking Bad)}} | birth_place = Gallatin, Tennessee, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Palm Springs, California, U.S. | resting_place = Ashes scattered in the coast of Los Angeles County, California | death_cause = Prostate cancer | body_discovered = | education = | height = | alma_mater = University of Tennessee | occupation = Television personality, actor, producer, writer, singer, voice artist | years_active = 1985–2012 | known_for = | salary = | signature = Huell Howser signature.jpg }} Huell Burnley Howser (October 18, 1945 – January 7, 2013) was an American television personality, actor, producer, writer, singer, and voice artist, best known for hosting, producing, and writing California's Gold, his human interest show produced by KCET in Los Angeles for California PBS stations. The archive of his video chronicles offers an enhanced understanding of the history, culture, and people of California. He also voiced the Backson in Winnie the Pooh (2011). Early life Howser was born in Gallatin, Tennessee, on October 18, 1945, to Harold Chamberlain and Jewell Havens (Burnley) Howser. Howser's first name is a portmanteau of his parents' given names, Harold and Jewell, as Howser explained in the California's Gold episode "Smartsville." He received a B.A. in history from the University of Tennessee, where he served as student body president. Career After serving in the U.S. Marine Corps and on the staff of U.S. Senator Howard Baker, Howser began his television career at WSMV-TV in Nashville, Tennessee, where he produced shows focused on human interest stories, such as Happy Features and The Happy World of Huell Howser. Episode aired February 23, 1973 Howser was also a television personality working for the University of Tennessee. After working in New York City as the host of WCBS-TV's "Real Life" show, Howser moved to Los Angeles, California in 1981 to work as a reporter for KCBS-TV. During 1982 and 1983, he served as weekend host and correspondent for Entertainment Tonight. In 1985, he joined KCET (then a PBS affiliate) as a producer of Videolog, a series covering short topics including lint artist Slater BarronSources: * * * among other topics relevant to Los Angeles and adjacent communities. ''California's Gold'' California's Gold highlights small towns, landmarks, events, or places of interest throughout California that are not well known to the general public. Howser conducted informal, often impromptu, interviews with locals involved with the sites he visited. He also produced California's Communities, California's Golden Fairs, Downtown, California's Water, California's Green, California's Golden Coast, California's Golden Parks, Road Trip, Visiting... with Huell Howser, California Missions, Palm Springs, Our Neighborhoods, The Bench, and various specials. Other work race car at the 2009 Long Beach Grand Prix]] Articles written by Howser have appeared in Westways, the magazine of the Automobile Club of Southern California.Road Trip with Huell Howser articles in Westways Magazine (outside Southern California: enter zip code 90210 to access articles) In 1997, Howser featured prominently as himself alongside Tracey Ullman in character as Ruby Romaine in the Tracey Takes On... episode "Hollywood." Howser spearheaded an unsuccessful effort to stop the demolition of buildings designed by Paul Williams at the Long Beach Naval Shipyard. He appeared in Who Killed the Electric Car? (2006) in his capacity as a reporter, witnessing the demolition and shredding of a Honda EV Plus. In 2011, Howser voiced the Backson in the post-credits scene of Walt Disney Animation Studios's feature film Winnie the Pooh. Personal life Howser lived in the historic El Royale apartments in Los Angeles, California and also had homes in Palm Springs and Twentynine Palms.Sources: * * On June 29, 2015, Howser's Twentynine Palms home became available for rentals and weddings. Howser mentioned that he was a Methodist during his episode covering the Nevada County Fair on California's Golden Fairs. Volcano House In 2003, Howser purchased the Volcano House, situated on a volcanic cinder cone just outside Barstow, along with of desert and a man-made lake. In 2010, Howser put his unusual Newberry Springs, California, residence (the "Volcano House," ) on the market for $750,000. In June 2012, The Panther, a student-run newspaper for Chapman University announced that Howser had donated the Volcano House to the school. On September 3, 2015, his Volcano-Top Saucer House in the Mojave Desert sold for $650,000. Retirement and death On November 27, 2012, The Sacramento Bee reported that Howser was retiring from making new shows, amid speculation in the television community that he was seriously ill.Sources: * * On January 7, 2013, Howser died at his Palm Springs home, at the age of 67. He had been battling cancer for several years and his death certificate listed metastatic prostate cancer as the cause of death. Howser's body was cremated and his ashes were scattered at sea off the coast of Los Angeles County.Sources: * * * * * * On January 15, 2013, a memorial was held for Howser, who said before his death that he did not want a funeral as he did not want attention. Legacy Howser donated his videotaped collection of California's Gold episodes, as well as those of his other series, to Chapman University in 2011. He also donated his personal papers, and a large collection of books on California history to the university. The school established the Huell Howser Archives, which, when completed, will offer the public free access to the entire digitized collection of his life's work. The archives can be accessed at Chapman University as well as on the internet. He also gave his extensive art collection, which consists mostly of "found-object" art collected during his travels, to the university, and endowed the California's Gold Scholarship Fund. Upon his death he bequeathed his remaining two homes to the university, the proceeds from the sale of which will be added to the scholarship fund.Sources: * * * Testimonials to Howser's unique contribution to the celebration of California history and culture were acknowledged in numerous media sources upon word of his death. Gustavo Arellano, OC Weekly editor, called Howser "the greatest Californian since Hiram Johnson," noting that for Howser, "California was the ultimate temple of the American dream." NOTE: quotation is from embedded video at 3m 40s. Such an assessment reflects the high regard in which many Californians hold Howser's achievement of a very media savvy and unabashedly enthusiastic promotion of their state's heritage. In 2015, a Golden Palm Star on the Palm Springs, California, Walk of Stars was dedicated to him. In popular culture Howser's enthusiastic style as host of his various travel shows led to him being impersonated and lampooned by comedians and radio personalities, such as Adam Carolla, Dana Gould, Ralph Garman, and James Adomian. Matt Groening has stated he is a fan of Howser and featured him in two episodes of The Simpsons: "There's Something About Marrying," in which a character named Howell Huser falls off a turnip truck, and "O Brother, Where Bart Thou?," in which the real Howser presents a program similar to Marc Summers' Unwrapped television program titled Under the Wrapper. Howser received a voice credit for the episode. The Simpsons episode "A Test Before Trying" commemorated his death with a quick cartoon memorial shot at the end of the episode, stating: "In Memory of Huell Howser, Friend of the Simpsons and a friend of California." Filmography References External links * Huell Howser Archives at Chapman University * * Interactive map of places Huell visited * Huell Howser – California's Dreamer, from the KVIE website * Lunch With Huell Q&A with Huell Howser by Aaron Proctor in the Pasadena Weekly August 20, 2008. * * In Memory of Huell Howser Category:1945 births Category:2013 deaths Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American television personalities Category:Male actors from Tennessee Category:People from Gallatin, Tennessee Category:People from Palm Springs, California Category:Travel broadcasters Category:United States Marines Category:University of Tennessee alumni Category:American Methodists Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Deaths from prostate cancer